


love is a game we deserve to play out loud.

by cydbys



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baseball, Cheesy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydbys/pseuds/cydbys
Summary: Lucas looks good in his baseball uniform and Farkle is a gay disaster.





	love is a game we deserve to play out loud.

Farkle wasn’t blind or stupid. These facts had led to some undeniable truths: 

1\. He didn’t care about baseball. At all. Yet, here he was, at a baseball game.

2\. Pretty much everyone was glancing at them from time to time, mildly weirded out by Riley’s shouting and Maya’s loud, faux country accent in combination with Farkle’s hunched over frame draped in Lucas’s letterman. He didn’t belong here, and anyone could see that. They probably did.

3\. Lucas looked damn good in his baseball uniform.

Once the game had ended and the crowd began to dwindle, Farkle made his way down to the fence. Lucas met his eyes over the head of one of his teammates. “I’ll catch up with y’all later. Got somebody to see.”

Behind him, Farkle half heard Zay ask if he was going with him and the girls. “No, thanks.” He said. Lucas was still looking at him. “I’ve got somebody to see.” 

He heard Maya say something that sounded suspiciously like “lovebirds” as they left. He paid her no mind, let his feet carry him until he was face to face with Lucas. 

“You played really well.” He said. Lucas pushed the fence open. 

“Thanks. Thought you didn’t like baseball?” 

Farkle didn’t, he was there for him. They both knew that. Lucas was fishing for something and Farkle couldn’t figure out what.

“It’s growing on me.”

“That mean you want to play?” Lucas grinned his obnoxiously charming grin at him. It really would be grating if it wasn’t so attractive. 

“If you were teaching me, sure.” Farkle really needed to learn to quit while he was ahead. 

“Sure.” Lucas said. He shouldn’t say anything at all when he was sweaty and wearing a baseball uniform, because Farkle shouldn’t be expected to hold conversation. 

“Sure what?” 

“Sure, I’ll teach you.” This conversation had gotten out of hand fast. “C’mon, grab a bat.”

Farkle did as he was told, his grip on the situation continuously slipping. He fell into a stance he thought was like the one the players had.   
“No, not like that.” Lucas came up behind him and nudged his feet apart with his own. “Your feet should be your shoulder’s width apart.” His hand came up to push Farkle’s shoulders down a bit further. “Bend your knees, put most of your weight on your back foot, like that. Relax a little.”

Farkle wanted to laugh at that, but how was he supposed to explain it? ‘I was laughing about how you told me to relax when you and your voice against my ear is the whole reason I can’t relax.’?

Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and tried to focus on what Lucas saying. “You hold it like this.” Lucas’s capable hands reached around Farkle to fix his grip on the bat. It seemed improbable that he’d ever taught anyone how to swing a bat in such an intimate way as this. He led Farkle through a swing, then another. As he pulled his hands away to let Farkle have a go on his own he quietly said, “You look good in my jacket, by the way.”

Farkle, in what couldn’t be considered one of his better moments, dropped the bat. 

‘You need a better grip.” Lucas said. He was still standing really, really close. Still grinning.

“You told me I look good in your jacket!” Farkle countered, incredulous. The blush that had started the second Lucas had started his lesson was progressively deepening. “

“Well, you do!” Lucas had red stained cheeks of his own. “It suits you.” He looked down as though he was checking to make sure it still did.

As though he was checking him out. Farkle was going to have a heart attack on this baseball field. 

“You can’t just say things like that!”

“Sure, I can! Unless... unless it makes you uncomfortable. But you wanted to wear my jacket to the game and wanted me to teach you how to play baseball and I’ve seen the way you keep looking at me so… I thought you might want me to say things like that.” 

A crease appeared between Farkle’s eyebrows. “Only if you mean them.” 

“I do.” Lucas stepped impossibly closer. “There are a million things I’ve wanted to say since I met you.”

“Better start making up for lost time, then.” Farkle’s gaze stayed stuck on Lucas’s lips. 

“Farkle?” He said, just to get the other boy’s attention back up to his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of answering, Farkle rose up on his toes to meet Lucas. He was dizzy with the confessions and kisses by the time he pulled back.

“You really do look good in my jacket.”

“You really do look good in your uniform.” 

“Hmm, not sure I believe you. You’ll have to prove it.”

Farkle rolled his eyes but pulled him in for another kiss anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bibolton
> 
> title from kiss the boy by keiynan lonsdale.


End file.
